Republic of Italy
Italy, officially called The Italian Republic, is country in Western Europe, and is also known to be one of the major nations that make up the Corcus Powers. History Pre World War III Before the common era, the Italian Peninsula was the seat of the Roman Empire, a mighty empire that stretched from Britain, Continental Europe, and some parts of the Middle East. After the fall of Rome, Italy was the seat of the Roman Catholic Church. During World War II, Italy was an ally of Nazi Germany and too over parts of North Africa. Fascist Italy surrendered to the Allies in 1943; as Rome fell to the Allies in 1944. The dictator Benito Mussolini was executed by partisans in 1945, effectively ending fascism in the peninsula. The nation became a republic in 1946, and is a member of NATO upon the organization's foundation. World War III French Invasion of Germany Being part of the Corcus Powers, Italy sent troops, mainly in the form of A129 Mangusta attack helicopters, to fight the advancing French forces overrunning Western Europe. The country may have been used as a logistics hub for the United States Air Force located in Aviano Air Base and the U.S. Seventh Fleet in Naples. Italian Campaign Italy was Invaded in April 21st, 2019 by British and Czeck Republic Forces, to the point that the Italian military was forced out of Sicily, until American forces were able to repel the Invasion by January 20th, 2019. Invasion of France During the Corcus Power's attempt at Invading France, Italy became one of the major nations to Assault the country, but a sudden Invasion of the United States eventually forced the US stationed in Italy to vacate the Nation and return to their country to defend South Korea against an North Korean Invasion that was being supplied by China. The sudden departure of America, forced the French Invasion to fail, but the US returned with a small task force during the American Theater on February 22nd, 2019, and France was eventually conquered 4 months later on May 25th, 2019, further dealing a decisive blow to the former NATO nations. Operation Cartiack Though France, was defeated, the United Kingdom, devised a strategy in launching a full scale preemptive strike against the United States, but the operation failed when a raid conducted by both Italian forces and American forces, assaulted and destroyed Fort James the Third, further eliminating England's attempt at traveling the Atlantic. During the assault on the Fortress, the United Kingdom would also suffer severe blows to their naval yards in Essex, further forcing the governments to call off the future Invasion of America, due too much damage being brought upon the Island Nation. These assaults further forced England out of the war, due to its economy crashing, and moral falling rapidly. But the on November 8th, 2019, the United States of America would be Invaded by surprise, by Chinese forces, mixed in with North Korean, Russian and Japanese forces, further forcing the United States to vacate once again some of its forces from the European front in order to defend their own homeland, leaving the Italians to fend off against major military operations against Belgium. War in the Pacific Turkish Campaign In 2023 Turkey had betrayed the Corcus Powers, and granted Chinese forces sanctuary in their land allowing them access to oil and resources, further putting a hard blow on Italy and the Corcus Powers. Italy sent forces in an attempt to destroy the Turkish Oil fields, but were defeated badly due to the mass majority of Chinese and Turkish defenses, forcing the Italians to fall back to the city of Kiruku, a city that the Italian Republic occupied as a foothold in the Turkish Campaign. After being repelled twice in the failed Invasion, the Italians received aid from America, and Germany, eventually allowing the combined forces and break through the Chinese and Turkish lines, and overrunning the entire oil field in the Sanbura region, and was able to hold back a counter offensive against the field by Chinese forces. Unfortunately, the region was struck by a Nuclear Warhead, obliterating mostly all forces in the area, such as German, American and Italian combined, leaving only 300 men from each nation was able to survive, due to them being sent out, to hunt down and eliminate the retreating Chinese and Turkish forces, allowing them to escape the blast radius. Following the Nuclear attack in the battle of Sanbura Valley, the remaining forces that were split amongst their allies due to their recent mission, joined again with the remaining Italian forces, and proceeded to assault the Turkish capital city of Ankara, as a form of retaliation for the destruction of all 70 percent of all Corcus Power Military forces at Sanbura. While being led by the Italians, the battered battalions despite facing a heavy Turkish resistance was able to occupy the city, and exterminate the political staff, who were once their allies, and were also the ones who were responsible for not only turning on them, but also allowing China to drop a Nuclear bomb on them in the end. After the bloody Turkish Campaign, the Corcus Powers became weakened, from the Nuclear attack, and were forced to vacate Turkey, but not before Italian forces laid waste to all of Turkey's resources in order to prevent them from recovering. Italy, would remain out of the war for about 2 to 3 months, following the campaign in order to recover, as the United States by this time was able to remove, China, Russia and North Korea from their homeland by April 2nd, 2023. Third French Campaign Trivia Category:Nations Category:Nations in Europe Category:Corcus Powers Category:European Nations